Finding Him
by homeandaway-addict101
Summary: Kassandra Zoë Little comes to Summer Bay with only one intention; To find her Father, although she doesn't actually know who he is. Though she only has one intention whilst in the Bay Kassandra gets caught up in many more difficult situations meaning her time in the Bay increase. Crap summary. Longer summary inside. Has old and new characters. Please read xxx
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This story will only be carried on if people review to this chapter and want to see more of it.**

**Longer summary:** Kassandra Zoe Little's father was always trying to come in and out of her life until her mother cut all ties with him when Kass was two. Now 13 years later she has left home to look for him, though she is not entirely sure where he is. All she knows is that last year he was in the same place she went to a funeral five years ago, which she is 99.9% sure was in Summer Bay. Though she only cam to the bay with one intention Kassandra gets caught up in many other situations including someone from the bay who is now in witness protection, Mullen's attack on Rosie (in this story Rosie is Mullen's only victim), very complicated one with Jett and many more, also some of the situations pull families apart and a particular one side her with her unknown father's family's enemy.

**xxx**

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. To leave. To leave my friends. And to leave my family, which only consisted of my Mom and her best friend Susan Vale who despite everything we have been through I still have my doubts about.

As I climbed out my bedroom window I started to have second thoughts about leaving. But I knew I had to. I had to find my father. Yes the person who cheated and lied to my mother for five years before she cut all ties to him and his family.

For weeks I had been planning my leave. I even had a handwritten copy of my plan to get out my bedroom window. Being on the second story of a house makes the escape difficult but not impossible. After my plan to move into the bedroom downstairs failed I thought up a new one. A painful but possible one. One that involved jumping from my bedroom window. Ouch even the thought of it was painful. Yesterday. The day when my plan was put into action.

_**xxx** FLASHBACK (Yesterday) **xxx**_

"_Kassie love, can you please cut the lawn for us today?" My Mom called out to me._

"_Mom," I shouted back at her. "Isn't that Susan's job?"_

"_Yes, but in case you haven't noticed she is not here right now so you are going to have to do it, okay?" Aubrey snapped at me._

_I sighed. "So let me guess she has just disappeared again to do god knows what?" I was frustrated that whenever Susan took off to finish her 'Important Business' I was made to do her jobs around the place._

"_Kassie, yes you are correct we don't know what she is doing but she says it nothing bad and you need to learn to trust that and now I will give you a choice. You can either mow the lawns or you will be grounded for one week, okay?"_

_Grounded. Haha I laughed to myself. Little did she know I wouldn't be here for another week. But then another, better though hit me. If I was to mow the lawns I would have to move the trampoline and I could move it right under my window so I had something to land on when I jumped. It would still hurt but it wouldn't hurt as much as jumping onto the ground. So yes I would mow the lawns._

_**xxx** END-FLASHBACK **xxx**_

I gently dropped my bag down onto the trampoline. Though I was gentle the tramp still made a rather annoying rattle.

"Here goes," I whispered to myself as I jumped down.

"Shit," I murmured as I landed on the trampoline the springs squeaked majorly, they were probable loud enough to wake someone.

I jumped up grabbed my Country Road bag and sprinted away from my house and my only family. I ran all the way to the closest bus stop, which wasn't really that close at all it was nearly 10km away, but then again that what you get for living in the middle of bloody nowhere.

In the far distance I could see the bright red glow of the bus 110 which would take me to the core of Sydney where I would catch another bus to Summer Bay. To my new life. As the bus pulled over I prayed to God that it wouldn't be our regular driver who was like best friends with my mother. Thankfully it was not him. Phew.

As I hoped on and scanned my bus card, which were thankfully anonymous I mumble "Sydney City Station" to the driver who then nodded and put the bus into action.

When we arrived at the City Station I then realised I was going to have to wait all night for the Summer Bay bus to come so I set up camp under the bus shelter. And by camp I mean chucked a sleeping bag on the ground and hoped in it whilst praying to God that it wouldn't rain.

I woke to the sound of a bus pulling up and what surprised me was that it was the Summer Bay bus, so I got on and braced myself for my new life in Summer Bay.

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: _THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOLIERS FOR NON-AUSTRALIAN VIEWERS! and other than that I don't have much to say so enjoy and pleeeease review. _**

**_Kassie's Outfit: kassie_chap_outfit/set?id=83833322_**

* * *

9 o'clock. Perfect timing. This gave me one hour to have a snack or breakfast rather before my meeting with Summer Bay High Principle Mrs Palmer.

"Hey mate, y'all know where I can get some food aye?" I questioned the bus driver whilst using my fake Scottish accent but he just started at me like I had spoken in another language before ushering me off the bus.

"Talk about unhelpful and very unfriendly." I snapped as I pulled my map, which turned out to be as unhelpful as the bus driver. Pissed, I tore my map in half before stuffing in the trash. Suddenly some tapped me on the shoulder to complain about the fact that I didn't recycle.

"You just going to chuck that map in the bin?" This girl asked me. Ugh. I got this horrible vibe off her saying 'Neat Freak' and 'Clean Freak'.

"Yea…well I just did. Why? Did you want it? It's pretty useless though, just like you if you don't show me where I can get some food" I fired back at her. Definitely not the best first day in town.

She sighed, I was obviously giving her a hard time but to be honest I couldn't give a damn. "No, I don't want it and no, I'm not useless. Plus I was going to tell you to recycle it."

"You're kidding right? And to say I thought you were useless…haha your extra useless." I sigh before adding "Oh and forget about showing me the way to the diner or whatever? Got it, Useless?"

"If you seriously think you will make friends here you must be diluted" She snapped at me.

I laughed at that and I laughed hard. "You think I'm here to make friends? Obviously very useless. Catch ya later Useless!" I said before walking to what I guessed was the diner. As I got closer I realized that I was heading in the right direction, thankfully. So I obviously didn't need the help from the bus driver, my map or Useless. As I entered the diner I took in everyone appearances and decided they all looked fairly nice and I got know more of the 'Neat Freak' or 'Clean Freak' vibes off anyone, which I was very thankful for.

* * *

"Haven't seen you around here before darl, you here for long?" The ginger lady from behind the counter asked.

I sighed, more people interested in me. Oh well at least she seemed nice enough. "Well I am starting at Summer Bay High soon so I guess I'll be here for a while."

"Well all the best and it will be great to have more smiling faces around here. Oh I almost forgot, I'm Irene"

"Haha I'm sure you'll be saying that when you get to know me more. Ha. And I'm Kassandra but most people call Kassie or Kass." I said back politely.

"Well lovely to meet you Kassie, so what do you want?" Irene asked me.

"Ah, how awkward I had completely forgot about ordering. Well I basically eating anything so whatever you think is best value for money." I said back not wanting to spend all my money on food.

"Well take a seat, I will find you something then I'll bring it out to you." She said before heading back into the kitchen.

I picked up my bag and walked over to the table in the corner of the room and sat down by myself before getting out my book, New Moon which I personally thought was a shitty vampire book but I promised my best friend I would read it so that's what I did.

"Irene" I called out into the diner kitchen.

"Yeah, darl"

"Could you please show me where Summer Bay High is?" I asked politely.

"Sorry love, I'm kinda short staffed at the moment but Sasha will be back in about ten minutes so if you wait she can show the way" Irene proposed.

"Nah don't worry about it I'm in a bit of a rush so I will just pray to god that I see some students and follow them." I called back as a walked softy out the door.

I walked along the sandy beach head towards what I thought was the high school…Phew…as I got back onto the main path I realized that it was the school I was heading for. I looked down at my brand new 'Baby G' watch checking the time. Shit. I should be at the interview by now.

* * *

When the clocks struck 10:15 I decided I should just in to the principles room on my own account rather than waiting out here for her to call me in as the meeting was 15 minutes late. Gently I knocked on the door before me pushing open. Saying I was shocked with what I saw was an understatement. On her knees was the lady, whom I presumed was the principle. Well…I don't know how to say this. She had umm her head right um pressed against I mans umm err crotch area. That's it. That all I am saying.

Now this was awkward. Should I stay or should I go was the most important thought running through my head.

"And you are?" Mrs Palmer questioned me.

"I am Cassandra Andrews, we spoke on the phone last week about a time for my interview." I told her not even fazed about her not remembering.

"The phone" she repeated.

"Yea but you sounded older on the phone and defiantly not like you would have been doing um-mm," shit I was stuttering but I guess you can't blame me. I mean seriously what was she thinking. "Doing well that." I said motioning to where she had once been kneeling on the ground.

"Oh." Well it seemed like 'oh' was all she could say. "You must having been talking to Mrs Palmer," she carried on.

"Umm yes… isn't that you?" I questioned her now really confused.

"No. I am not Mrs Palmer."

"But that ain't what the desk says," I replied snarkily.

"Well. I haven't got round to changing that. I am Mrs Braxton. Oh how could I forget I have not had my wedding yet, that's next weekend. Oh well." Ha she's with a Braxton. That explains well…what I saw earlier. Ew. Yuck.

"I you're looking for congratulations your looking the wrong way." I snapped back at her.

"Oh forget it. So why are you here."

"Why do you think? I am enrolling here as a student"

"Where are you parents?" 'Mrs Braxton' retorted at me.

"Well I dunno who ma dad is and ma mom is well unable to be her. So just get on with it"

"Honestly I am new as a principle so I don't know how to enrol people sorry." She said looking as embarrassed as ever.

"Well this was a waste of time so bye," I said with glary eyes.

"Let me walk you out," she told me.

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat," I stated.

"So," I started, "What happened to Mrs Palmer?"

"That's not my place to say," she retorted.

* * *

"Watch it!" This cute guy I had just walk into snapped.

"Gee, sorry." I apologised.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry, just had a bad week." He sighed. "By the way I'm Jett."

"Awh, cute name for a cute guy. I'm Kassandra, but you can call me Kassie." I said.

"Well then Kassie do you want to go down to the beach?" He proposed.

"Sure, you lead the way. I'm still getting my bearings for this place." I said.

"Okay then. So Kassie where are you staying?" Jett asked me.

"Umm…about that." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked as we walked down to the beach.

"I haven't arranged anything yet?" I said in a hushed whisper.

"What about your parents?" Jett asked.

"Well that's why I'm here, I have come to find my father and my mum is still living in the city." I whispered.

"Well. Lets ditch the beach plan and go find you a nice place to stay ae?"

"Okay then. Where to first?" I questioned him.

"I have an idea. Follow me." He said grabbing my hand.

* * *

"Irene," Jett called as we walked into the diner.

"Yes darl," She said walking out of the kitchen. "Oh Jett lovely to see you. Didn't realise you were back to school yet. So then, what could I do for you?"

"Do you still have a spare room at yours?" Jett asked her.

"Yes, why, do you have someone who needs a place to stay?"

"Yes. Kassie here needs somewhere to stay for a while? So what do you say?" Jett proposes.

"Well where are her parents and what would they say?" Irene asks gently.

"Well I have come to the bay looking for my father and yes, my mother knows I'm here." I told Irene.

"Okay then, you can move in tomorrow at around 10ish, if that's okay with you?" Irene told me.

"Okay, I'll see you at 10 then. Byee" I called as me and Jett left the diner.

* * *

Jett's arm wrapped around my shoulder as we sat down on beach.

"You cold?" he asked me.

"Yea. Now you mention it, yes I am quite cold." I told Jett.

"Here," he said pulling his sweater off. "Wear this."

"Aww, thanks Jett," I said, leaning into his chest. And we just sat like that for a while until I broke the silence. "What did Irene mean when she said something about you being at school so soon?" I questioned him. Silence over came us again but this time it was an awkward one. "Jett?" I questioned again.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Sorry." He sighed. "It's quite personal, but I guess I can tell you."

"Hey. You don't have to if you don't want to." I said.

"No, it's fine I want to." Jett said. "Well, you know how Mrs Palmer is not working at the school anymore?" He asked.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Well, that's because she died. Last week. And she was my foster mother." Jett whispered sadly. "They are currently doing an autopsy just to be sure that it was of natural causes." He added.

"Oh my god. I didn't know. Honestly, please believe me." I said in a rush.

"I know. I know." He told me.

* * *

A lot of time had past since Jett told me about Gina. It was now 10pm. "Hey." I said. "Do you want something to take your mind off everything?" I asked Jett.

"What do you mean?" He questioned me.

I leaned over and reached into my bag, pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Do you want some?" I asked him.

"Sure, I guess. Why not? I mean I guess it will make me forget." He said grabbing the bottle out of my hand and unscrewing it.

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON FINDING HIM: What troubles do Jett and Kassie find themselves in and is Gina's death as innocent as it seems?_

**Authors Note: _Thanks for reading, please review. Criticism accepted. _****_Also Kassandra's last name is meant to be andrews in this chapter it was not a mistake._**


End file.
